


Eager

by Podcastporn



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcastporn/pseuds/Podcastporn
Summary: Roger fucks a very eager Bertie.





	Eager

"Thank god the air conditioning's fixed. I thought we were going to roast to death."

"Well, now that we won't be risking overheating- " Roger said before trailing off and leaning in to kiss Bertie.

Bertie leaned in to the kiss.

"Thank god. It's been too hot to even think of sex, but now that we're actually back in human temperatures, I'm realizing that it's been too many days."

"You're telling me." Roger leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, Roger quickly deepening it and Bertie responding eagerly.

"What are you in the mood for?" Roger asked.

"I want you to fuck me," Bertie decided.

"I'm very much on board with that."

They alternated between making out and pulling each others' clothes off, until finally they were both naked and both very turned on.

Bertie opened the nightstand and pulled out the lube. 

"Let me get the harness on first."

"You could finger me a bit and then put the harness on?"

"And have you whine about how empty you are the second I pause to grab the harness? No thanks."

"That's fair. Let me help you get it on, at least."

"You're just going to use it as an excuse to get me even more riled up while not actually helping, aren't you?"

"Me? Never."

Bertie took the opportunity to stroke Roger's cock a few times before the harness made it harder to get to.

"Seriously, you're not playing fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Well, if you're in no hurry for me to fuck you... "

"Alright, fine, let's get your harness on."

If Bertie took the opportunity to grope his boyfriend's butt, well, it was a nice butt. He was entirely justified.

Once the harness was on and the cock was firmly in-place, Bertie gave it a few strokes.

"Okay, I know I said I wanted you to fuck me, but what if I blew you a bit first?"

"I'm not going to say no to that," Roger said dryly.

Bertie wrapped his lips around Roger's cock, tracing the underside with his tongue. He started bobbing up and down on it, trying to make sure it was moving the base in a way that Roger would get the most stimulation out of. It wasn't the same as sucking him without the harness, but they both still found it hot enough that it was in their regular repertoire.

After a few minutes, Roger said, "Okay, not that I want to cut that short by any means, but I really want to get my fingers up your ass."

Bertie pulled off Roger's cock, giving it a few final strokes before changing positions and spreading his legs eagerly. "Yes, that's a great idea." He could hear Roger fiddling with the lube bottle before finally, finally, he felt a press of one finger at his entrance.

Roger didn't push all the way inside, at first, preferring to play with his rim a little and tease him. Bertie eventually opened his mouth to complain before Roger finally decided to stop teasing.

Bertie relaxed his muscles, letting Roger's finger enter him without meeting resistance. Roger thrust the finger in and out of him easily. 

He soon decided that Bertie was ready for two fingers and added a second finger to the mix. Bertie moaned a little at the stretch; it definitely wasn't too much, but it was just enough to start feeling really good. Bertie eagerly pressed backwards, leaning into Roger's thrusts. 

"Are you ready for a third?" Roger asked.

Bertie considered for a second before saying, "Please, yes."

The third finger was more of a stretch. Bertie loved it, loved feeling so open. It only got better when Roger angled his fingers just right to brush against his prostate.

"Yes, right there!"

Roger started pressing against his prostate on every stroke. Bertie could feel how hard his own cock was, untouched and dripping precum. Roger kept up a steady rhythm, making sure that Bertie was good and ready.

"Fuck me, please, I'm ready"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Roger stopped thrusting his fingers into Bertie. Bertie would have protested, but the feeling of something thicker pushing against his rim was more than enough to make up for the loss. 

Roger's cock was thick and perfect and filled him up so well. The feeling of it brushing against his prostate, stretching his rim... well, Bertie was pretty sure he wasn't going to last long. 

Roger pressed into him insistently. He wasn't fucking Bertie fast, but his strokes were so good and deep that Bertie couldn't even care about the speed. Feeling Roger's cock's head rub against his prostrate, the slow, insistent press of the cock against Bertie's sensitive rim. Bertie felt so full. It was so good, Bertie knew he wasn't going to last long.

Roger reached around to stroke Bertie's cock.

"You're close, aren't you?"

Bertie could only manage to nod.

"That's-- that's very hot. Maybe we should take more involuntary week-long breaks from sex, except definitely not because I'd hate to spend that long without being able to get my hands on you."

Bertie groaned at that. 

"You like that? Maybe we should see how long we can keep our hands off each other. I'd love to see how desperate you are when it's finally too much, when we can't wait even an hour longer before we touch each other. You'd come even faster then, I bet, be even more desperate. Maybe you wouldn't even wait until I started stroking you, maybe you'd come just from me fucking you. Or even from me fingering you."

Roger thrust particularly deeply, just as he stroked Bertie in just the right way to drive him wild. It was all too much. Bertie came.

Roger kept stroking him through it, thrusting gently but firmly as he did.

When the aftershocks died down, Bertie said, "okay, that's too much, I'm too sensitive."

Roger stopped stroking him and began pulling out. The slow drag of Roger's cock against Bertie's rim almost made him want to cry, it was so much. 

Finally, Roger was out.

"Can I blow you? Without the harness, this time" Bertie asked.

"You have a bit of an oral fixation today, don't you?"

"I like sucking you off. You hardly seem to mind it."

"It would be hard to mind it, you're so good at sucking my dick." Roger smirked at the way Bertie's face looked at that, a mix of flushed and proud and faintly aroused, even after coming

Roger took the harness off, setting it down out of the way before positioning himself with his legs bracketing Bertie.

Bertie wrapped his lips around Roger's cock for the second time that night. This time, he knew Roger could feel exactly what he was doing with his tongue. Roger was hard, and clearly wasn't too far from coming himself. 

Bertie started sucking on him hard, giving him the pressure he needed. Roger moaned and pressed against him. 

It wasn't long before Roger came, breaths coming faster as he thrust into Bertie's willing mouth. 

Bertie pulled his mouth off of Roger and licked his lips, enjoying the expression on Roger's face as he did so.

"Come up here so I can kiss you," Roger said. 

Bertie did as he was told. 

Roger kissed Bertie deeply. It wasn't a dirty kiss; neither of them were up for a second round. Still, Bertie idly wondered whether Roger could taste himself. 

By the time they were done kissing, however, Bertie had forgotten all about that. All he wanted now was a nice, long nap.

He curled up on the bed, wrapping an arm around Roger. Roger moved to get up, and Bertie let out a groan of protest. 

"I'll join you in a minute," Roger said. "I need to get us cleaned up and go to the bathroom first."

Bertie lay on the bed, starting to drift off. He mumbled something appreciative when he felt Roger gently clean him off with a tissue.

When Roger got back into bed, Bertie immediately rolled over so he could wrap his arm around Roger.

"You're warm," Roger said, shifting so he was pressed against Bertie.

Bertie didn't respond. He was too busy falling asleep.


End file.
